


Too Many Cops

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: also with human gcbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Two sets of cops have a surprise meeting.





	Too Many Cops

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this adorable piece --> https://www.deviantart.com/stereofab/art/more-cops-445113598

“Liam! Liam get up!” Daniel grumbled, refusing to open his eyes. It was their day off, why _in the hell_ was Liam waking him up so goddamn early?

“Danny, I’m not gettin’ up unless it’s an emergency.” He grumbled, snuggling further into his pillow.

“But Liam!” His twin whined, retreating after he got an expertly thrown pillow to the face. He closed the door behind him on the way out, making his way to the living room in their shared apartment. His eyes went straight to the coffee table near the tv, a grin crossing his face. Sitting on top of a magazine was a little Lego figure, but it wasn’t just any figure.

 

It, or rather he, was very much sentient.

 

“Sorry buddies, Liam doesn’t like getting up.” Daniel chuckled, sitting beside the table. The face currently looking up at the man in wonder had round glasses just like himself, giggling a bit.

_”I told you they were just like us!”_ Daniel watched in fascination as the head switched. The face now out and looking up had familiar aviators, looking grumpy as he scanned the area.

_”They can’t be.”_ His tone was curt, just like his twins. The head switched again, the figure standing up and making its way over to Liam. The officer placed his hand down on the table, watching as the little figure climbed up onto his hand.

_”I don’t think we told ye our names! My name is Good Cop, and my brother is Bad Cop.”_ The figure grinned, causing Liam to laugh a little.

“Good Cop? Bad Cop? Why those are our nicknames at the station!” Liam laughed, adjusting his glasses as he stood and carried the Lego figure to the kitchen with him. Bad Cop had switched in halfway there, slightly in awe of how _big_ everything was in this strange world they woke up in. Liam gently placed them down on the counter, before starting up the coffee maker.

“There we go, that should get Danny up in no time.” He grinned, snapping his fingers in a sudden thought. “Say, do ye little buddies think you could eat our food?” Bad Cop shrugged, not sure himself. Liam nodded and went over to the cabinet, pulling out a croissant. He heard them switch by the time he returned to the counter, Good Cop eyeing the massive croissant hungrily. He ripped off a tiny piece, handing it to the little Lego, who surprisingly was able to eat it. “Well, how about that!”

_”I ate out of a giant croissant B!”_ His counterpart giggled, Liam ripping off a few more pieces for the little figure. By the time the coffee finished brewing, Daniel was finally starting to wake, grumbling as he walked towards the kitchen. He was mid-yawn when he saw Liam rip off a piece of one of those stupid croissants, only to hand it...to a Lego?

“What are ye doin’?” He asked, eyes widening behind his glasses as the figure _moved_ , eating the offered piece. “...what the fuck is that?!”

“I dunno, but aren’t they great?” Liam grinned, plucking the figure off the counter and holding it out to his brother. Daniel blinked when the little figure raised what looked like a small gun, and fired. He felt something hit him in the nose, Liam failing horribly to stifle a laugh. He quickly grabbed the figure, who had aviators one similar to his own, and was glaring at him.

“What in the hell was that fer?!” The Lego just stared back defiantly, causing Liam to fall further into hysterics as the duo stared each other down. Without warning the little figures head swiveled, face now replaced by one with round-rimmed glasses.

_"Oh gosh, sorry about Bad Cop! He thought you might hurt me.”_ Daniel stared at the figure, before raising an eyebrow.

“Uh...I wouldn’t? I’m just...not sure what ta say to the both of ye.” He hesitantly replied, shooting a look at Liam that said “explanation?”.

“Don’t look at me. I fell asleep on the couch, and woke up to the little fellas tryin’ to get onto the coffee table.” Liam held up his hands slightly, Daniel shaking his head as he gently put the figure in his brother's hand.

“...I need coffee first.” He grumbled, Liam and the figure giggling to each other as he trudged to the kitchen.

 

What an interesting morning so far.


End file.
